It is known to use tactile feedback as a component of sex therapy. It is known that sexual dysfunction is commonly psychological rather than physiological in origin. To this extent, the cure of sexual dysfunction is usually predicated on the gradual building up of a patient's self-confidence, using various means for inducing sexual stimulation. Use of surrogate partners in live sex therapy, is an extreme and often unacceptable approach and has been supplemented during the past few years by computer-generated techniques to simulate the sensation of feel during sex play.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,793,619 (Blumental) published Sep. 21, 2004 and entitled “Computer implemented method and system for giving a user an impression of tactile feedback” discloses computer-implemented method and system for giving a user an impression of tactile feedback. This patent is commonly assigned to the present assignee and is incorporated herein by reference. A computer is coupled to a memory storing therein a plurality of computer-accessible movie sequences of at least one image relating to a predetermined subject. An appliance is associated with the at least one image, and at least one data input source is associated with the appliance for inputting tactile-dependent signals to the computer. A display device is connected to the computer for displaying one of the movie-sequences in accordance with the tactile-dependent signals. In a preferred embodiment, the appliance is shaped to resemble a body part, particularly a male or female sex organ and live erotic movie sequences are displayed based on the user's interaction therewith.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,368,268 (Sandvick et al.) published Apr. 9, 2002, entitled “Method and device for interactive virtual control of sexual aids using digital computer networks” and incorporated herein by reference describes an interactive virtual sexual stimulation system. A person at a first user interface controls a stimulation device(s) located at a second user interface. The first and second user interfaces may be connected, for instance, through a web site on the Internet. In another embodiment, a person at a user interface may interact with a prerecorded video feed such that the prerecorded video feed controls the stimulation device(s).
U.S. Pat. No. 6,695,770 (Choy et al.) published Feb. 24, 2004, entitled “Simulated human interaction systems” and incorporated herein by reference discloses an apparatus for providing a virtual reality sexual experience. The apparatus includes audio reproduction means, visual reproduction means and tactile means for sexual stimulation. The apparatus further comprises a control system to correlate the audio means, visual means and tactile means to relate to one another to simulate a sexual experience. The apparatus provides a scenario for audio and visual outputs which is selected from a database and advances in a manner corresponding to user movements and engagement with the tactile system. The user simulates a sexual encounter with a doll having sensors which provide control signals to the control system to alter the audio and the visual outputs corresponding to physical interaction of the user with the part of the doll.
The displayed images engage in a sexual activity that mimics the action of the user with the doll thereby providing tactile feedback that further stimulates the user. The images are animated computer generated avatars that are software-controlled based on inputs received from the user(s) using limb-tracking devices that allow the software to know exactly what each user is doing and to use motion capture for attaching life-like attributes to the computer-generated avatar.
In one embodiment the apparatus is used with a head mounted display system and a movement and position sensing device applied to a critical part or parts of the body of the user. For example, the sensing device may be in the form of a digital glove type device which fits over the hand or the back of the hand of the user and from an initial position tracks movement and causes visual images and corresponding sounds to be selected from the database in a corresponding manner.
It is clear that any glove type device is distracting, uncomfortable and highly intrusive. These factors clearly reduce the quality of sexual stimulation when used for masturbation.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,747,632 (Howard) published Jun. 8, 2004 and entitled “Wireless control device” discloses a wireless control device having a small, lightweight housing worn by an operator, for example on the operator's wrist, and a controlled device, for example a personal computer. Several optical emitters, preferably light emitting diodes operating in the infrared range, and several optical detectors are provided on the housing. At least one x-axis emitter-detector pair operates to detect an x-direction of a pointing motion or gesture, and at least one y-axis emitter-detector pair operates to detect a y-direction of a pointing motion or gesture. The device is adapted to send optical beams to the user's bent fingers and to be reflected thereby so that when the fingers are bent, they intercept one or more optical beams emitted by the device, thus enabling movement detection and identification of which finger or fingers have been bent. This motion can then be used to cause a response in the controlled device. For example, angles of the operator's hand at the wrist can be interpreted to induce motion of a cursor on a computer display. However, if the whole hand is bent as it inevitably must be when gripping the circumference of an object, particularly an object of sufficiently narrow profile that it is completely encircled by the hand, the optical beams will not be intercepted and differentiation is then no longer possible. The device may also include a motion sensor, an environmental condition sensor, or a voice recognition sensor, and can also be adapted for gesture recognition and image scanning applications.